Tabitha Casper
Tabitha Casper is a character DanAndPhilGAMES's Sims 4 gameplay series. She is known for her relationship with Dil Howlter and her nicknames given to her by Dan Howell, such as "Teabag" and "Tabs". Her traits are Cheerful, Childish, Slob, and Essense of Flavour. Appearance Tabitha is the same height as Dil. She is a slender woman of East Asian appearance with pale skin and long black hair which reaches her shoulders. Her main outfit consists of a pair of blue shorts, a green shirt with a white skull design and white heels. History Tabitha Casper made her first appearance in "DIL GETS A LLAMA" on December 22, 2014. She appears at 1:43 when Dil goes fishing to increase his fun, but they don't interact. The second time she appears is in the episode "DIL HAS A STALKER" on April 14, 2015 at 19:55. As Dil is waiting for his pizza to arrive, Dan and and Phil see her fishing in the body of water near their house. Ushering Dil over to communicate with Tabitha, they make intentions on inviting her inside to share the pizza when it arrives. However, being distracted when the food does arrive, they miss this opportunity. It was recently found that Tabitha was formerly married to Leroy Casper, but they are now divorced and in an awkward relationship. Tabitha moved into the Howlter household in the episode "WE GET A NEW SIM!", thus giving Dan and Phil control over her character. Before this, she was a COM in the Sims 4. Job Tabitha is employed as a Tech Guru and earns around 600 simoleons a day. Relationship She is currently romantically invested with Dil Howlter. Her first romantic interaction came on May 20, 2015 in "DIL'S FIRST KISS" when she kissed him. In the next episode, on June 15, 2015, she became his girlfriend. This continued throughout all the episodes until Dil and Tabitha became engaged. They downloaded a fancy restaurant into the Sims 4, and brought Dil to ask Tabitha to marry him there. Bob and Eliza Pancakes were present. Dil asked Tabitha to marry him and she said yes. As of September 11th, 2016, Tabitha and Dil are married. In the marriage video, Dil and Tabitha get hitched in the park, where everyone but Erica (unliked) shows up. However, she later on makes a grand entrance when they began to drink. The night consisted of dancing, drinking, and all together having a good time. Tabitha wore a white dress, and Dil in a tux. Just like the engagement video, they get married at the exact moment of 20:22. Simology Videos Including Tabitha * In chronological order: * DIL GETS A LLAMA - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #9 * DIL HAS A STALKER- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #15 * DIL'S FIRST KISS- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #16 * DIL GETS A GIRLFRIEND!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #17 * DIL GOES CAMPING!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #18 * DIL MEETS A GHOST- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #19 * DIL'S FIRST BIRTHDAY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #20 * DIL GETS SPOOKY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #21 * NETFLIX AND DIL- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #22 * WE GET A NEW SIM!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #23 * DIL GETS A NEW JOB!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #24 * DAY IN THE LIFE OF TABITHA!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #25 * TABITHA GETS ABDUCTED- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #26 * DIL HAS A SPA DAY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #27 * DIL PROPOSES- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #28 *DIL'S WEDDING - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #29 *DIL'S HONEYMOON - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #30 *MAKING A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #31 *DIL HAS A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #32 *THE HOWLTER FAMILY CHRISTMAS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #33 Category:The Sims 4 Category:DanAndPhilGAMES